criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bake My Body/Dialogues
Alan Smith: Welcome to the Commercial Area, ! There are plenty of shops, markets and everything here! Alan Smith: It's not the best this city has, but it's more than the Countryside. Alan Smith: Let's go straight to point now. There's a murder, or at least we think that. A French baker found a liver in her bakery. Evan: A human liver? Alan Smith: You'll see. Now go and try to solve this! Chapter 1 Investigate Bakery Evan: There was a liver in the bakery, after all... Take it to Sabrina, and we'll see what we learn. Evan: I'd like to get some fingerprints from this rolling pin, see if someone else works here apart from the baker. Evan: And talking about the baker, she's over there. Let's interrogate her. Analyze Liver Sabrina: Well, I see you've got a special murder this time. Your victim was disarmed! Sabrina: The liver was a human liver, in fact. It came from a young man, I'm sure about that. Sabrina: I found flour in the liver, the one which is used in bakeries. Evan: , the bakery's counter was clean, so the flour didn't come from there. Sabrina: No, it came from the killer! Examine Rolling pin Evan: Excellent! Now we should give this to Lindsey, to add another suspect to our list. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: These prints belong to a French man, Clèment Ouleaunge. Does it ring a bell? Evan: , this man is obviously related to Ivonne. Let's talk to him. Speak to Clèment Clèment: A human liver in my wife's bakery? Are you calling Ivonne assasin? Evan: We don't know if it's Ivonne or if it's you, but someone killed a human being. Clèment: I see, but Ivonne is sweet and kind, not dark and evil. She can't have done a thing like that. Clèment: Look, I help her baking stuff, but I've never seen human parts there. Someone is playing tricks on me. Get the baker talking about the liver Evan: So, your name is... Ivonne: Ivonne Ouleaunge. I'm French. Evan: Do you know who that liver might belong to? Ivonne: No idea. I just came here, like I do everyday. I was about to start baking my Gazettes, a bread only I know how to cook. Ivonne: Then I noticed there was a liver in the counter. I thought Cecil had brought it, but it looked terrifying. Evan: Which Cecil? Ivonne: Cecil Ister, the butcher. His shop is next door. Ask the butcher if he left the liver in the bakery Cecil: A liver? No, I didn't give any liver to Ivonne. She never asked for one. Evan: Well, if you don't have anything to say, and I will take a look at your shop. Investigate Butchery Evan: This bag is full of raw meat, . Let's see if the killer left more insides here. Examine Bag Evan: Kidneys? I mean, one kidney? This doesn't look like a cow's one. Let's send it to Sabrina. Analyze Kidney Sabrina: This turns out to be a human kidney too, but it's not the only thing I've got to say. Sabrina: It belongs to the same person whose liver was taken out! Evan: So Cecil has parts of our victim! Sabrina: And that's not all. I found some blood which is your killer's blood. I can say their blood type is AB+! Interrogate Cecil about the kidney Evan: You can stop lying, Mr Ister. We found one of our victim's kidneys in your butchery. Surprised? Cecil: Yes! Of course, because I'm not your culprit. I must have got confused, and thought it was an animal's. Evan: Then where did you get that kidney? Cecil: I sell floured kidneys, maybe that one came from the- Evan: Stop it, Cecil. We don't want to hear it anymore. Chapter 2 Evan: I can't believe it. Cases in this district are very different from the Countryside's ones. Evan: We have a liver, a kidney, two bakers, a butcher, and we don't know who our victim is. Evan: What do you say we go to the Ouleaunge's home? They must have left a big lead there. Investigate The Ouleaunge's House Evan: "Ivonne's Gazettes! Wait... Ivonne told us Gazettes were some breads she, and only she, cooked. But why would she do leaflets of them? Evan: Oh, and this scalpel could be our murder weapon, don't you think? Evan: Hey you! Police of Townville! Analyze Scalpel Daniel: Congratulations, ! This scalpel is your murder weapon in fact. Daniel: It was hard to know it without a body, but I managed to take some DNA samples from the edge of the scalpel. Daniel: They matched the liver you'd found before! Daniel: Scalpels are odd. Your killer must be a surgeon or something like that. See who the girl is Evan: Who are you, girl? Lèa: Lèa Ouleaunge, pleased to meet you. What are you doing in my house? I mean, if I can know. Evan: Are you Ivonne and Clèment's daughter? Lèa: Yes. Now, please tell me- Evan: You only answer questions. You don't ask them. Right? Evan: Why did Ivonne make leaflets for her Gazettes? Lèa: She invented Gazettes last week. She wanted everyone to know it, so she made those. Evan: Do you know Cecil Ister? Lèa: Oh, yes. He's Quinn's husband, isn't he? Quinn's very nice, she's mom's friend. Talk to Quinn Ister Quinn: A murder? Are the Ouleaunges involved in a crime? I don't believe it. Quinn: And Cecil? Wait, MY Cecil? Evan: Yes. Calm down, Mrs Ister. Do you work with Cecil? Quinn: No, I'm a surgeon. Evan: A surgeon... Well, now will investigate this butchery again. Investigate Butchery counter Evan: Well, if these two things belong to our victim, the body will be headless! Evan: The killer left the head here. Let's take these two to the lab. Analyze Brain Sabrina: Other part to analyze... I see your killer is completely banans! Sabrina: This brain is your victim's. And you're lucky your killer left saliva on it, because now we know they have brown eyes. Evan: Great! Thank you, Sabrina. Analyze Skull Sabrina: Face muscles have a unique arrangement with the skull, so that and the bone cells helped me do an identikit of the victim. Sabrina: Lindsey helped me run the model through our database, and now we know who your victim is! Sabrina: His name is Stephen Xaint! Evan: Perfect! Now, with our victim's identity, we have to ask all of our suspects about him. Ask Ivonne about the victim Ivonne: Did I found Stephen's liver in my bakery? Oh, this is tragic! Ivonne: Stephen lived by the zone, and he often came to this shop. He always stayed and talked to me. Clèment didn't like him, he was jealous. Ivonne: He came to the shop and... acted like a ladykiller. He was ridiculous, but lovely. Talk to Clèment about Stephen Clèment: Is Stephen dead? Oh, I knew it would happen. Someone would get tired of him. Evan: What do you mean? Did you know him? Clèment: I'm a lecturer at University. I teach surgery. I met him there, and then I saw he came to the bakery very often. Clèment: He wanted to take my wife away from me, d'you understand? Evan: Yes, we do. And what you said doesn't make you look absolutely innocent. See if Cecil Ister knew the victim Cecil: What? Stephen was murdered? I can't believe it! Cecil: Clèment introduced him to me when we went to a surgery convention at University with Quinn. Ever since, that stupid stalked Quinn everyday. Evan: And the fact that his kidney, skull and brain were found in your place of work is bad for you, isn't it? Cecil: Think what you will. This district is free of that scum now, and it's great. Interrogate Lèa about the victim Lèa: Oh, no! Why Stephen? Why? Evan: Don't cry, Lèa. Tell us everything you know about him. Lèa: I help mom with the bakery, the dough and those things. I knew all of our regular customers. Lèa: Stephen was nice, and a good man. Dad didn't like him, but... I loved him. Speak of Stephen to Quinn Quinn: You won't get me talking about him. He's dead and that's all. My opinion doesn't mind. Evan: Did you like him? Quinn: He stalked me! How could I like a pervert? Chapter 3 Alan Smith: Have you found that crazy ripper yet? I didn't hear any news about an arrest. Evan: No, Chief. And to be honest, we're far from it. We didn't even find the victim's body. Alan Smith: What? How can you investigate a murder without a corpse? is doing miracles, and you just look at your partner? Alan Smith: Come back to the bakery and get everything you can from there. Investigate Baking ovens Evan: Well, it looks like the Chief was right! The body was really in the bakery. Evan: Stephen looks scorched, poor him. Let's send him to the lab. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: This is the lightest body I've ever seen. I mean, even the head is missing! Many of his insides were not here. Daniel: Your killer did sharp cuts, knowing perfectly how to perform this murder. I saw some of the samples you'd collected and the killer even removed the face from the skull. Daniel: This confirms what I told you about the scalpel. Your killer has knowledge in surgery! Evan: We already know that one! So we have to keep a close eye on Quinn, Clèment and Cecil. Daniel: There's another thing. Stephen's stomach was cut, and wasn't connected to the rest of the body. Daniel: The killer must have wanted to remove it, and put this paper in it. Evan: Thanks! This paper... Evan: Oh, . Can you restore it? It's torn up. Examine Torn paper Evan: This is one of the leaflets for the Gazettes! What does that bread have to do with Stephen? Evan: I know who will tell us. Ivonne. Ask Ivonne about the Gazettes Evan: We know the Gazettes are involved in this murder. What did Stephen have to do with them? Ivonne: Well, Stephen also was a cook. The Gazettes were his idea, but I never told Clèment, because he would be jealous! It was risky. Evan: Mrs Ouleaunge, we don't like to stash, but we found the murder weapon in your house. Or you, or Clèment. Ivonne: My husband? He's not capable of doing this gruesome crime! Evan: Will you tell us it was Lèa? Ivonne: Oh, I'll tell you. Cecil Ister came to my house and carried a big bag. He surely left things there! Quiz Cecil about the Ouleaunge's house Cecil: A big bag? That woman is lying! I never carried any bag. Evan: But you DID go there. Cecil: Of course I went to Clèment's house. But I swear I didn't take anything with me. Evan: We'll have to go there and see it ourselves. Let's go, . Investigate Living room Evan: This box is full of things, but I know you'll manage to find something here. Examine Box Evan: I don't need to wonder whose this is, this lung is Stephen's. I'm sure! Evan: Look, it's sewn! I hate to put my hands into it, but... I think I found a thing. Evan: This is a paper, but I can't read it. We must brush it a bit. Examine Paper Evan: "C'est fini". Is that all? What does this mean? Evan: Oh, yes! It means "It's over" in French! And I don't know what the killer wanted to say, but we can be sure they speak French! Let's do an arrest now, to our French family. Arrest killer Evan: Clèment, are you here? Clèment (disguised): Me? What you want, sir. Evan: AHHH! You... you have Stephen's face, you monster! Why not leave it in its place? You... are under arrest. Evan: Why did you kill him? Was he going to take Ivonne and Lèa away from you? Clèment: Away from me? He couldn't even get himself away from Ivonne! I was tired of him, and could only kill him. I was told the Gazettes were Stephen's idea, I got fed up! Evan: But you gutted him! And also left papers in his lung and his stomach. Clèment: You only found two? Well, I must be a genius to hide them so well. Clèment: I planned to deliver the stomach to the police station, but when I was "working", my wife came in and I had to put my masterpiece in an oven. Clèment: The Gazettes leaflet would take you to the bakery, where you'd find a liver with a photo of Cecil. Clèment: Then you'd go to the butchery, and see the brain, with a photo of the brain itself, and a kidney with one of Lèa. Clèment: So you'd go home and I'd tell you "C'est fini". But no fini, you got me. Esteban Gonzalez: I remember the time when the Commercial Area was nice and quiet. You, Mr Ouleaunge have terribly shown the Court one of the most despicable crimes we've ever seen. Clèment: Don't give me so much importance, your Honor. Esteban Gonzalez: You are insane, and thereby this Court condemns you to life in shared confinement in a psychiatric institution. Esteban Gonzalez: Session is adjourned! Lèa: Nooo! DAAD! Don't leave me! Evan: , I'm starting to feel the Countryside is better for ours. That man showed us what's coming next, and I won't like it. Evan: This crime was definitely horrible, I think I'll have to go for a bit of fresh air, or relax in my apartment. Evan: D'ya like beer? We could have some, and then I'll need an upholsterer for my broken sofa! Additional Investigation Evan: Oh, I'm really hungry, ! I could eat a... a... anything! We could... yes! Try those Gazettes, let's ask Ivonne for two. Evan: And I don't believe one Gazette will satisfy me. We could try Lèa's cooking abilities. Gino: , someone dennounced Cecil Ister for selling spoiled meat. The Chief wants the shop closed down. Evan: So we won't have a barbecue then... Let's see that man. Buy a Gazette from Ivonne Evan: Nice to see you, Ivonne! and I were wondering if we could taste those Gazettes, can we? Ivonne: Let me see if I still have... Evam: Still? What do you mean? Ivonne: Since Stephen died, I'm depressed and I can't get to cook. I don't think I'll work tomorrow. Ivonne: If you like challenges, you can try to find where Stephen wrote down his recipes and then ask Lèa to prepair a bit of bread. Evan: We wouldn't like to bother your child, but I'd love to see what other things Mr Xaint had in mind. Investigate The Ouleaunge's House Evan: This handbag must be Ivonne's. Some of the recipes are surely here! Let's look through it. Examine Handbag Evan: A flash drive! I'm sure the recipes Stephen created are here! I can feel it. Evan: Let's go to the lab to analyze it! Evan: Lindsey! Lindsey! Are you here? Evan: Oh, we'll have to do it ourselves. But I haven't made friends with computing yet. Don't laugh at me! Evan: Oh, so it's locked. You could hack a hacker, ! I'm sure about that! Examine Lindsey's computer Evan: Marvelous, as ever! Now... where does this thing go in this big thing? Lindsey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COMPUTER??? Evan: You weren't here, so we had to... look for the Gazettes recipe. Lindsey: I'd gone out for a while. But give that to me and I'll see what it has. Analyze Flash drive Lindsey: Well, I DID find the Gazettes recipe. It's cereal bread with cranberry jam and ground cinnamon. Tasty, hum? And I saw Stephen chose the name Gazette because the idea came to him while reading the newspaper. Lindsey: But I also found thousands of other recipes! Pumpernickel, salt, dulce de leche, cream, strawberry, and lots of things! Evan: So now I'll be able to cook Gazettes! Now we should give this to Ivonne. I want to taste the other recipes! Show the recipes to Ivonne Evan: We won, Mrs Ouleaunge! Now we know how to cook Gazettes, and we found millions of other recipes. I bet they're delicious too. Ivonne: Awesome! I can't give you Gazettes, but at least use this when you cook them. Ask Lèa for some food Evan: Hello, Lèa. We came to see if you were alright, and... to see how well you cook. Lèa: My first customers! I've always wanted to cook for someone, but... I lost my spoon. I have to use it to do the dough. Lèa: I have my fork, spatula, and everything. But the spoon got missing. Evan: We'll take a look at the spatula, and then deduce where the spoon might be. Examine Spatula Evan: The grease you got from the spatula looks very interesting! Let's give it to Sabrina. Analyze Grease Sabrina: The grease you collected came from raw pork. Are you sure it was in a spatula? Evan: Yes. But where do we have raw pork? Evan: Oh, right! In the butchery! But why was this spatula in Cecil's place? We should go there and see. Investigate Butchery counter Evan: If Lèa's spoon isn't here, you'll have failed for first time. Let's find it! Examine Carton box Evan: Stab me if this isn't a wooden spoon! It WAS in the box, . Let Lèa have it back. Give Lèa her spoon back Evan: Here you are, little girl. Your spoon is safe and in normal conditions. Lèa: Thanks! It was in the butchery, right? I'd lent it to Cecil once, and that madman didn't give it back to me. Lèa: I'll give you this as a reward for your time. Close down the butchery Cecil: I don't sell spoiled meat! I control all the goods I have, and they're not in bad conditions. Evan: We don't care, we need to investigate your butchery! Cecil: D'ya think I'll let you pass? You won't enter here. Evan: So you think we need your butchery to shut you up? is going to close this down. Evan: , what if we check Ivonne's shopping? She must have bought meat here. Investigate Bakery Evan: We're lucky that woman left her shopping here! Cecil's meat should be in this bag. Evan: Are you ready to search through it? Examine Shopping bag Evan: Is this steak? Yes, I think it is. Evan: Let's take a sample and see if there's bacteria, or anything like that. Examine Steak Evan: What's this thing? We should let Sabrina analyze it, but I'm sure Cecil won't keep selling meat. Analyze Unknown substance Sabrina: So I left the substance in a glass to analyze it better... Sabrina: And it started growing! What you gave me is a living creature, specifically a type of fungus, which is toxic to human beings. Sabrina: If it was on food, I hope you didn't eat. Evan: We didn't. But now that man will stop making people get sick! Fine the butcher for selling spoiled meat Evan: So we decided to give you the benefit of doubt and see if you were really selling spoiled meat. Cecil: I told you! Evan: Your butchery is closed down, Cecil. You have to pay a fine! Cecil: Ha! I don't need this shop. I can get another in a better place. Category:Dialogues